


Who's The Horny One?

by orphan_account



Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [17]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22325842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It's literally just smut. Short but to the point.
Relationships: Charlie Magne/Vaggie
Series: Discord Prompted Ficlets [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572817
Kudos: 84





	Who's The Horny One?

She was close to pulling her hair out, but with her hands cuffed to the bed, Vaggie could find no release because damn her, Charlie was teasing. She looked down, past her heaving chest to where Charlie was, face hidden between her thighs, long blonde hair still neat but her horns, god damned horns were out and Vaggie couldn't even grab them to yank her in tighter while that fucking tongue only teased her.

She threw her head back with a groan that was half pleasure and all frustration, yanking on the cuffs futilely while she tensed her thighs, trying to pull Charlie in closer, to get that tricky little tongue in deeper, closer to where it was needed. 

The more she tried though, the smaller and shallower the touches hot until she could barely feel them.

She whined low in her throat, back slumping back against the bed, white hair a tangled mess on the pillows and finally she began to beg, forcing her knees apart further, toes scrunching in the sheets while Charlie giggled. 

"It's not so hard to say please, is it Vaggie?" Charlie whispered, blowing a small puff of cool air on Vaggies sensitive flesh and she shuddered, begging again and Charlie finally took mercy on her, tongue diving in deep, fingers joining in and Vaggie screamed her release only moments later, back arching clear off the bed as she came.


End file.
